The present disclosure employs the following composition. More specifically, the computer-readable non-transitory medium relating to the present disclosure is a computer-readable non-transitory medium on which is recorded an information processing program for causing a computer connected to a display apparatus to function as: a first image acquisition unit which acquires a first image captured by using a camera capable of capturing an image of a user who is viewing the display apparatus; a second image acquisition unit which acquires, from another information processing apparatus which is connected via a network, a second image captured by using another camera capable of capturing an image of a user of the other information processing apparatus; an editable image acquisition unit which acquires an editable image that can be edited by at least one of the user viewing the display apparatus and the user of the other information processing apparatus; and a display control unit which causes the first image, the second image and the editable image to be displayed on the display apparatus.
Furthermore, the display control unit may cause the editable image to be displayed in superimposed fashion on at least one of the first image and the second image.
Furthermore, the editable image acquisition unit may acquire the editable image which can be edited by the user who is viewing the display apparatus and the user of the other information processing apparatus; and the display control unit may cause the editable image edited by the user who is viewing the display apparatus and the user of the other information processing apparatus to be displayed on the display apparatus.
Furthermore, the display control unit may cause the editable image acquired by the editable image acquisition unit to be displayed in real time.
Moreover, the display apparatus may have a first display section and a second display section; and the display control unit may cause the first image to be displayed on one of the first display section and the second display section, cause the second image to be displayed on the other of the first display section and the second display section, and cause the editable image to be displayed on the first display section.
Furthermore, the information processing program may further cause the computer to function as a switching unit which switches the first image and the second image between the first display section and the second display section; and the display control unit may cause the editable image to be displayed on the first display section, regardless of the switching of the image by the switching unit.
Moreover, the first display section and the second display section respectively correspond to a first display region and a second display region which are defined in a single display region of the display apparatus; and the display control unit may control display in such a manner the first display region is larger than the second display region in the display apparatus.
Furthermore, the information processing program may further cause a computer to function as: an operation receiving unit which receives an operation by a user using a pointing device; and an image editing unit which edits the editable image so as to draw an image that corresponds to a path corresponding to change in a position designated by the operation received by the operation receiving unit.
Moreover, the image editing unit may erase the editable image in response to an erasing operation by the user.
Furthermore, the image editing unit may erase a portion of the editable image that has been edited by the user, in response to an erasing operation by the user, and may erase a portion of the editable image that has been edited by the user of the other information processing apparatus, in response to an erasing operation by the user of the other information processing apparatus.
Furthermore, the present disclosure can also be understood as an information processing apparatus, an information processing system having one or a plurality of information processing apparatuses, a method which is executed by a computer, or a program which is executed in a computer.
Moreover, the present disclosure may be a program of this kind which is recorded on a recording medium that can be read by a computer or other apparatus or machine.
Here, the recording medium which can be read by the computer, or the like, is a recording medium on which information such as data or a program can be stored by an electrical, magnetic, optical, mechanical or chemical action, and from which information can be read by a computer, or the like.